Conventionally, various aluminum compounds such as alkyl aluminums, aluminum hydride, aluminum amide, aluminum alkoxide and aluminum diketonato, for example, have been studied as aluminum compounds to be used for the formation of aluminum-containing thin films (See, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3). Among them, trimethyl aluminum, aluminum hydride, and analogs thereof are mostly employed.